sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
Witness to the Mob
Witness to the Mob is a 1998 television movie detailing the life of New York Gambino crime family underboss Salvatore "Sammy The Bull" Gravano. The film shares a large part of its cast with The Sopranos. It was executive produced by Robert De Niro. Shared cast members #Michael Imperioli stars as Christopher Moltisanti in The Sopranos and stars as Louie Milito in Witness to the Mob. Milito is a made man in the Gambino family and was originally a member of Sammy's crew. Milito and Gravano grow up together. They are both members of the Rampers gang. Milito introduces Gravano to his wife and is the best man at their wedding. They eventually fall out when Milito withdraws from business with Gravano and begins working closely with the family's underboss Thomas Bilotti. Gravano later arranges for the murder of Bilotti along with the family's boss Paul Castellano, widening the rift. Milito talks to other members of the family behind Gravano's back about the murders and Gravano asks him to stop and forces him to move out to Staten Island and to withdraw from business. When the badmouthing continues Gravano arranges for Milito's murder by Gotti's crew. #Frank Vincent stars as Phil Leotardo in The Sopranos and stars as Frank DeCicco in Witness to the Mob. DeCicco is a capo in the Gambino crime family under Paul Castellano. Along with Gravano and Gotti, DeCicco arranges for the murder of Paul Castellano and Thomas Bilotti so that Gotti can become boss of the family. Gotti makes DeCicco his underboss after the murders. DeCicco is killed in a car bombing in retaliation for the murder of Castellano. The bombing is set up by the Falcona brothers (played by John and Chris Cenatiempo) and masterminded by the rival Genovese family. #Lenny Venito guest stars as James "Murmur" Zancone in The Sopranos, Christopher Moltisanti's AA sponsor and criminal associate. He co-stars as in Witness to the Mob. DiMaggio is a compound character created for the film rather than being based on an individual real-life mobster. DiMaggio is a Gambino crime family associate and original member of Gravano's crew. He grows up with Gravano and they are both members of the Rampers gang. DiMaggio attends Gravano's wedding. He is present when Gravano has Milito (played by Michael Imperioli who plays Christopher Moltisanti in The Sopranos) murder New Jersey Mad Man Jimmy Keys. He befriends and then eventually murders Mikey DeBatt (played by Vincent Pastore who plays Big Pussy in The Sopranos). #Vincent Pastore stars as Big Pussy Bonpensiero in The Sopranos and co-stars as Michael DeBatt in Witness to the Mob. DeBatt meets Gravano soon after Gravano becomes a made man in the Gambino crime family. He becomes a key member of Gravano's crew and is involved in his loan sharking and construction businesses. Gravano becomes close to Gravano's old friend and crew member Nicholas "Nicky Cowboy" Mormando. DeBatt and Gravano fall out when Gravano has Mormando murdered for trying to start his own crew. Gravano eventually has DeBatt murdered too. DeBatt is killed by Sal DiMaggio (played by Lenny Venito who plays "Murmur" in The Sopranos). #Frankie Valli guest stars as Rusty Millio in The Sopranos and co-stars as Frank LoCascio in Witness to the Mob. LoCascio is a capo in the Gambino Crime Family under Paul Castellano but rises with Gravano and Gotti to become consiglieri of the family. He is arrested with Gotti and Gravano in the last act of the film. #Jerry Grayson guest stars as Marty Schwartz in The Sopranos and co-stars as Thomas Bilotti in Witness to the Mob. Bilotti is the Gambino family's underboss for Paul Castellano. He is murdered while driving Castellano to a meeting. The murder is arranged by Gotti, Gravano and DeCicco (played by Frank Vincent who plays Phil Leotardo on The Sopranos). #Christian Maelen voices the main character Joey LaRocca in The Sopranos: Road to Respect video game and co-stars as Tony Sparucci in Witness to the Mob. Sparucci grows up with Gravano and is a member of the Rampers gang along with Gravano, Sal DiMaggio (played by Lenny Venito who plays "Murmur" in The Sopranos) and Louie Milito (played by Michael Imperioli who stars as Christopher Moltisanti in The Sopranos). Gravano and Sparucci fall out after Sparucci tricks Gravano into murdering a mutual friend so that Sparucci can marry the friend's widow. #Joseph Siravo guest stars as Johnny Boy Soprano in flashbacks on The Sopranos and co-stars as Gene Gotti in Witness to the Mob. Gene is John Gotti's brother and a fellow made man in the Gambino family. He is a prominent part of Gotti's crew throughout the film. #Kathrine Narducci stars as Charmaine Bucco in The Sopranos and features as Linda Milito in Witness to the Mob. Linda married to Lou Milito (played by Michael Imperioli who plays Christopher Moltisanti in The Sopranos) wife and has an antagonistic relationship with Gravano. #Richard Bright guest stars as aging hitman Frank Crisci in The Sopranos episode "The Weight" and features as aging hitman Joseph "Old Man" Paruta in Witness to the Mob. Paruta is a key member of Gravano's crew and his most active hitman. Gravano has Paruta kill Louie Milito (played by Michael Imperioli who plays Christopher Moltisanti in The Sopranos) among many others. In "The Weight" Moltisanti goes to hire Crisci to kill Johnny Sack. #Chris Cenatiempo did stunt work on The Sopranos and features as Castellano loyalist Jake Falcona in Witness to the Mob. The Falcona brothers plant the car bomb that kills Frank DeCicco (played by Frank Vincent who plays Phil Leotardo in The Sopranos). Jake is thrown from a roof by Gravano's crew in revenge for DeCicco's death. #John Cenatiempo guest stars as Anthony "Tony Black" Maffei on The Sopranos and features as Castellano loyalist Jimmy Falcona in Witness to the Mob. The Falcona brothers plant the car bomb that kills Frank DeCicco (played by Frank Vincent who plays Phil Leotardo in The Sopranos). Jake is shot while swimming by Mikey DeBatt (played by Vincent Pastore who plays Big Pussy in The Sopranos) in revenge for DeCicco's death. #Tony Sirico stars as Paulie Walnuts in The Sopranos and features as Tommy Gambino in Witness to the Mob. Tommy is a well-liked capo in the Gambino family. #Steven Randazzo guest starred as Vincent Rizzo in the "46 Long" episode of The Sopranos and features as Jimmy Rotondo in Witness to the Mob. Rotondo is the Genovese family's underboss and a rival to Gotti. He arranges for the murder of Frank DeCicco (played by Frank Vincent who plays Phil Leotardo in The Sopranos) as revenge for Gotti, Gravano and DeCicco killing Paul Castellano. Gotti and Gravano respond by having Rotondo killed. Gravano's aging hit-man Joseph "Old Man" Paruta (played by Richard Bright who plays aging hit-man Frank Crisci in The Sopranos) distracts Rotondo at the urinals while Nicky Cowboy comes up behind him and kills him. #Daniel P. Conte guest stars as Faustino "Doc" Santoro in The Sopranos and features as Mobster #1 in Witness to the Mob. #Garry Pastore guest stars as Jerry Basile in The Sopranos and features as Franky Hearts, a Gambino Soldier, in Witness to the Mob. #Arthur J. Nascarella stars as Carlo Gervasi in The Sopranos and features as Bruce Mouw in Witness to the Mob. Mouw is the FBI's SAC (Special Agent in Charge) of the investigation into the Gambino Crime Family and the man who eventually convinves Gravano to testify against Gotti. #Michael "Scuch" Squicciarini guest stars as Big Frank Cippolina in season 2 of The Sopranos and features as Bodyguard #1 in Witness to the Mob. #Sonny Zito guest stars as Eggie in the "Pax Soprana" episode of 'The Sopranos'' and features as Bodyguard #2 in Witness to the Mob.'' #Gaetano LoGiudice did background work on The Sopranos and features as Gotti's Bodyguard in Witness to the Mob. #Vinny Vella guest stars as Jimmy Petrille in The Sopranos and appears uncredited as an unnamed Gambino Capo in Witness to the Mob. Credits Stars *Nicholas Turturro as Salvatore "Sammy" Gravano AKA The Bull - Gambino Underboss *Debi Mazar as Deborah Gravano - Sammy's wife *Abe Vigoda as Paul Castellano - Gambino Boss *Michael Imperioli as Louie Milito - Gambino Soldier, Sammy's crew *Phillip Baker Hall as Salvatore "Toddo" Aurello - Gambino Capo *Frank Vincent as Frank DeCicco - Gambino Capo *and Tom Sizemore as John Gotti - Gambino Boss Co-stars *Lenny Venito as Sal DiMaggio - Gambino associate, Sammy's crew *Vincent Pastore as Michael DeBatt - Sammy's crew *Johnny Williams as Angelo Ruggiero - Gotti's crew *Frankie Valli as Frank LoCascio - Gambino Capo *Kirk Acevedo as Nicholas Scibetta - Sammy's brother-in-law *Richard E. Council as Louie DiBono - Gambino Capo, Sammy's construction partner,murdered on Sammy's order. *Tony Di Benedetto as John "Johnny Keys" Simone - NJ Made Man, Murdered by Sammy's Crew *Jerry Grayson as Thomas Bilotti - Gambino Underboss, Castellano loyalist *Christian Maelen as Tony Sparucci - Sammy's friend, Columbo associate *Joseph Siravo as Gene Gotti - Gotti's brother and crew member *Leonardo Cimino as Neil Dellacroce - Gambino capo, Gotti's mentor *Joseph Rigano as Sevito - Gambino capo Featuring *Kathrine Narducci as Linda Milito - Lou's wife *Richard Bright as Joseph "Old Man" Paruta - Sammy's crew, kills Scibetta and Cowboy *Michael Ryan Segal as Nicholas "Nicky Cowboy" Mormando - Gambino associate, Sammy's crew *Chris Cenatiempo as Jake Falcona - Castellano Loyalist *John Cenatiempo as Jimmy Falcona - Castellano Loyalist *Tony Sirico as Tommy Gambino - Gambino Capo *Steven Randazzo as Jimmy Rotondo - Genovese Underboss, Gotti's rival *Joseph Dee as Joseph "Joey" Colucci - Sammy's first victim *Mary Testa as Roseanne DeBatt - Sammy's secretary, Mikey's sister *Frank Minucci as Norman Du Ponte *Jessica Di Cicco as Karen Gravano - Sammy's daughter *Joseph Franquinha as Gerard *Danny Musico as Edwin Viruet - Boxer *Joe Passaro as Bobby Esposito *Peter Appel as Eddie Garofalo - Sammy's construction associate, gives Sammy the Jersey house *John Polce as Jackie -Club Owner *Richard Gamba as Contractor *Drena De Niro as Brassy Woman *French Napier as Reporter #1 *Greer Goodman as Reporter #2 *Begonya Plaza as Gloria *Michael Medeiros as Father Ribiero *Frank Pietrangolare as Car Owner *Sandy "Sonny" Rose as Wedding Singer *Rocky Stone as Construction Worker *Jeffrey Donovan as FBI Agent #1 *Sean Gavigan as FBI Agent #2 *Boris McGiver as Spero, FBI Agent #3 *Gary Perez as FBI Agent #4 *Daniel P. Conte as Mobster #1 *James Reno as Mobster #2 *Vincent Giantomasi as Wiseguy *Nick Terno as Wiseguy *Garry Pastore as Franky Hearts - Gambino Soldier *Ivan Martin as Nicky's friend *Adam Roth as Sign Painter *Michael Conti as Construction Worker *Nicholas Kepros as Vincent "The Chin" Gigante - Genovese Boss, Gotti's rival *Jason Robards III as Andrew Maloney *Sam Coppola as Judge Leo Glasser *Christopher Lawford as Prosecutor John Gleeson *Robert X. Modica as Albert Krieger *Arthur J Nascarella as Bruce Mouw - FBI SAC *Alfred Nittoli as Motts Cassella *Stephen Payne as Bosko Radonjich *Tony Kruk as Robert "DB" DiBernando - Gambino capo *Charles A. Gargano as John Kravic *Michael Goldfinger as Bruce Cutler - Gotti's attorney *Elaine Brier as Wedding Singer *Peter McRobbie as George Pape *Denise Faye as Dawn De Batt *David Glass as TV Reporter #1 *Francesca Carlin as TV Reporter #2 *Danielle Di Vecchio as TV Reporter #3 *Richard Hecht as Food Vendor #1 *Peter Delgado as Food Vendor #2 *Wiley Wisdom as FBI Agent *Terry Von Hightower as Homeless Man *Nick Muglia as Waiter *John Rothman as White House Advisor *Jose Ramon Rosario as Prison Guard *Matteo Ingrao as Paulie *Roseanne Massa as Lois Fiorno *Michael Rothberger as Night Shift Guard *Tessell Williams as Court Clerk *Lance Reddick as Foreman Trial 2 *Ina Rosenthal as Forewoman Trial 4 *Nick Puccio as Crew Member *Michael "Scuch" Squicciarini as Bodyguard #1 *Sonny Zito as Bodyguard #2 *Gaetano LoGiudice as Gotti's Bodyguard *Victor Competiello as Mobster *Robert Crest as Mobster Uncredited *Unknown as Gloria - Castellano's maid and lover *Vinny Vella as Gambino Capo Category:Movies With Sopranos Actors